


Haunting memories

by littlebitofmetalalchemist



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Near Death Experiences, reader and garcia are bffs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebitofmetalalchemist/pseuds/littlebitofmetalalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is kidnapped by an unsub and has a close brush with death. It reminds Spencer of Maeve and he acts on his feelings for her, not wanting it to happen again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lucky number 9

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first character x reader fic sooo yea. constructive criticism is always good.

I wake up and groggily look around the dim room I was in. It seemed to be some kind of a bunker and I was in the middle of the room, tied to a chair with obviously some kind of drug running through my system to keep me from being completely alert. I couldn't focus for shit, much less get myself free. The drug was doing its job. I looked around the room a bit more and noticed blown up photographs hung all over the walls. They were in perfect OCD-like order, probably the unsubs trophies. A camera flash interrupted my inspection and caused me to look up at the person holding the object.

It was the unsub, he was almost exactly like the profile we gave. A conventionally attractive sexual sadist with OCD who tricks his victims into joining him and when they’re alone together, he hits them over the head with blunt force and takes them to his hideout. He then keeps them over a 48-hour period in which he shoots up his victims with Ketamine and takes countless pictures of them until he decides that he’s become bored of them and shoots them, execution style. 

He’s already killed eight girls and it looks like i’m to become lucky number nine. It was odd though, I didn't necessarily fit the profile. My H/l H/C hair was almost the exact opposite of the women he usually went for. He snaps a few more pictures of me as he rambles on about innocence and how it truly shows only in the semi-unconscious mind. I kicked at him out of anger because i'm an FBI agent, how could i possibly let him get the jump on me like that? I nearly made him drop the camera and all of the pictures of me inside of it. His mood immediately changed and i realized my huge mistake as he grabbed his gun.  
He held it to my temple as he yanked my head up to face him by my hair. He hissed at me, his breath hot on my ear.

“Don’t you EVER jeopardize an artist's work! Do you hear me you slut?!” With every few words he pulled on my hair a little harder, until I cried out in pain. He let go of me and picked up his camera instead. He flipped through some pictures, frowning slightly. Oh man, that wasn't good.

“I think your potential is all used up. Innocence is a limited resource and i’m afraid that yours my dear, is long gone.” A stab of fear shot through me as he smiled eerily. That’s it, i’m done for. He raised the 9mm pistol to my head as i closed my eyes and recounted all of the people in my life that i care about. JJ, Morgan, Penelope, Hotchner, Rossi, and Reid. I took a deep breath as he cocked the gun. Yet just before he pulled the trigger there was a loud noise, like a door being kicked in, and a shout of “FBI” from who was obviously Morgan.

The unsub darted behind me to use me as a shield just before the door i was facing was kicked in too. A flurry of agents rushed in, with all of their guns pointed to him. Reid was nearly the last one in but when he saw i was still alive there was obvious signs of relief yet like a true FBI agent, he stayed concentrated on the unsub.

“Carter Oden! Let the girl go and come quietly! It doesn’t have to be this way!” Morgan shouted, his eyes darting between me and the unsub now revealed to be named Carter.

“But she's soiled! Her innocence is gone! She’s Useless! This..This slut has no place on this planet!” Carter wailed. He was panicking, devolving. There were too many people pointing guns at him and at this rate, if they didn’t get him to comply soon, we were both goners. 

“I-If I die, Then the slut is going with me!” Carter shrieked as he placed the cold metal of the gun to my temple once more. A shot rang out, and then a second one, then a third and fourth. An absolutely horrible pain shot through my left shoulder followed by the feeling of rushing wetness down my back. There was a thump of dead weight falling beside me, presumably Carter.

My sight became fuzzy as the team crouched beside me undoing the knots around my legs and wrists. Spencer's face came into view as I faintly heard hotchner call for a medic twice, the way he always does. In fact, i don’t think ever heard him call for a medic only once. I cracked a small smile as spencer tried desperately to keep me awake. "C'mon Y/N, focus on me! Focus on my voice! Just until the medics get here, jesus this is a lot of blood. There shouldn't be this much blood!" I tried to make my mouth form words to tell him that i was just fine, to stop worrying his pretty boy head, yet i was too tired to so i just placed my hand on his cheek as my eyesight faded into darkness. The pain is fading, and all I want to do is sleep.


	2. Almost feral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader wakes up at the hospital after the shooting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yea this is def gonna be a multi-chapter fic. I'll try to upload a new chapter as much as possible but life is hectic so there's no promises.

The memories flew in in from the depths of my mind like I was going to a movie in the 60s. It was faded and there were spots dancing at the edge of my vision. The pain from moments, or was it hours? before had numbed itself. All I could do in this state was watch my life play before my eyes so I gave in to the urges and watched.

There was me, at age 9, not knowing why my mom and dad were fighting about and running into my room crying when dad punched the apartment wall and left a hole inside it. Age 11, the police taking me away from dad because it was technically “kidnapping” since I wasn’t his biological daughter. Age 14, meeting the perfect boy who ended up breaking my heart months later. Age 16, getting kicked at and called every name under the sun from everyone at school. Age 17, downing the bottle of my depression medication and only thinking of the irony as the ambulance arrived. 

Age 19, getting into my college of choice and finally moving out of the shithole small town I lived in. Age 23, Studying hard for every one of my classes and working as much as I possibly could to pay for my apartment and tuition. Age 25, I finally graduate with a Bachelor's degree from Liberty University and get a job at the FBI. Age 29, getting into the BAU and finally having a group of people to call my friends.  
Now I see me again, Age 31, finally happy for the first time in my life. Cracking jokes with Morgan, having sleepover movie-nights with Garcia, fawning over my unrealistic crush on Reid, even getting Hotch to smile a few times. Then everything turns into a nightmare again with the sound of a gunshot. The pain returns, searing this time, I try to move and my arms are weighed down by things going into them, I try to open my eyes and all I see is blinding white.

I shot straight up out of my nightmare, terrorized and frantically trying to free myself from the tubes and wires around me. Tears threaten to spill from my eyes as I stand. Suddenly a pair of scrawny but still strong arms are holding me by my shoulders forcing me to stand still and actually focus on my surroundings. 

Spencer is trying to get my attention with the rest of the team looking at me worryingly behind him. For the first time I realize that i’m in a hospital and I almost immediately relax. I look at Spencer and smile lightly, to let him know that i’m okay before I get my voice back. He gave me a lopsided grin as he lets go of a breath he had apparently been holding and embraced me in a tight hug. He was freakishly warm and I wish it could’ve lasted forever but my shoulder screamed in nearly unbearable pain.

“Reid...you’re hurting me.” I let out a weak cough as he let go and the aching in my shoulder lessened although it still hurt like a motherfucker. His cheeks were tinged with pink as he backed away for the rest of the team to come through and hug me. Garcia was last and she had begun crying which left mascara smudges around her eyes that made her look like a raccoon.

“Garcia, you look almost feral...I can’t wait to find out if you’re like that in bed too.” I said with a wink which brought smiles all around with the exception of Hotch. Morgan laughed the most with a questioning glance as to whether or not I was serious. No one could be sure when it came to the two of us, we were practically inseparable when not on a case. The doctor came into my room to brief me on how I came to be in the hospital. I had a pretty good guess already but I let him explain anyways, to fill in some of the blanks.

“When you were rescued from the captivity of Carter Oden, dubbed by the press ‘The Killer Photographer’, not very imaginative but it explained enough. When it became clear he wasn’t going to come quietly and that he would take you with him, Agent Hotchner here gave to order to kill him. Yet as he was shot he managed to shoot you as well. You were quite lucky, as he meant to shoot you in the head, he fell backwards and shot you in the shoulder instead. You lost large amounts of blood but we were able to successfully remove the bullet and you should be back to full health in a few weeks.” He answered a few more questions of mine and Hotch’s about going back to the team and getting back in the field before excusing himself and recommending I get some rest before I was sent home tomorrow.

The team stayed for a bit longer, maybe for an hour or so. We all traded jokes and stories as if I hadn’t almost died days before. As they all shuffled out with ‘goodbyes’ and ‘see ya tomorrow's’. Reid was the last to go. He lingered for just a few moments longer than the others but that was enough.

“ Y/N if I- If we had lost you...I wouldn’t know what to do with myself. I’m glad we got to you in time.” His words struck me as the door closed behind him, without giving me time to answer. I wouldn’t know what to do with myself? I wonder what exactly he meant by that. Although i’m sure I can just ask him tomorrow. So I took the doctor's advice and snuggled back down into the uncomfortable hospital bed, and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and gimme some kudos if you like it so far! I know my writing isn't that great but it's not bad either!

**Author's Note:**

> did ya like it?! well if you did give it some kudos or maybe leave a comment.  
> my tumblr is littlebitofmetalalchemist if you wanna stalk me


End file.
